1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a phase interpolator circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A phase interpolator circuit generates clocks having various phases for various integrated circuits. The phase interpolator circuit receives clocks having different phases, and generates an output clock having one of the phases of the received clocks after synthesis. Since the phase interpolator circuit can be implemented by a simple circuit and can generate an output clock having a precisely desired phase, it is used in various application circuits.